Sith
right|300px Die Sith bildeten eine Anhängerschaft der dunklen Seite der Macht, die sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, die Jedi zu vernichten und die gesamte Galaxis unter ihrer Führung zu unterwerfen. Seit den ersten primitiven Sith-Abstammungen ihrer eigenen Rasse entwickelte sich der Begriff Sith im Laufe der Jahrtausende zu einer eigenständigen und richtungsweisenden Glaubensgesellschaft, die auf Grund ihrer Böswilligkeit und Brutalität von vielen Außenstehenden gefürchtet wurde. Philosophie thumb|right|Die [[Sith-Lords Naga Sadow (links), Darth Sidious (Mitte) und Darth Bane (rechts).]] Genau wie die Jedi konnten auch die Sith die Macht benutzen. Häufig war persönliche Machtgier und Unzufriedenheit über die Bestimmungen eines Jedi ausschlaggebend dafür, dass sich Anhänger des Jedi-Ordens für ein Übertreten auf die dunkle Seite der Macht entschieden. Grund dafür war vor allem die Philosophie der Sith, die sich grundlegend von der der Jedi unterschied. Die Sith boten ihren Anhängern ein vielfältigeres und freieres Spektrum an, die Macht zu benutzen. Wogegen sich die Jedi auf passive Meditation einließen, um spirituelle Energie der lebendigen Macht aufnehmen zu können, verließen sich die Sith einzig auf ihre Leidenschaft und ihre jeweiligen Gefühle mit deren resultierenden Kraft sie Konflikte zu lösen oder auszulösen versuchten. Quelle Anhänger des Sith-Ordens waren selbstsicher, nicht selten übermütig, und ihr innerer Hass bestimmte ihr Handeln, das sich stets nach dem eigenen Nutzen richtete. Im Laufe ihrer Entwicklung, die sich über mehrere tausend Jahre vollzog, verschafften sich die Sith somit einen Ruf, der symbolisch für Schmerz, Leid und Tod stand. Für Außenstehende, die die Prinzipien der Sith nicht verstanden, waren sie lediglich seelenlose Gestalten mit ungebändigtem Rachedurst. Tatsächlich hatten die Sith eine Schwäche für selbstverherrlichende Auftritte der Unterdrückung und Selbstdarstellung, um ihre Macht auszudrücken. Der Kodex der Sith lautet: :Frieden gibt es nicht, nur Leidenschaft. :Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke. :Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. :Durch die Macht erlange ich den Sieg. :Durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten. :Die Macht wird mich befreien. Geschichte Ursprünge thumb|Der erste Dunkle Jedi, Xendor Mit der Gründung des Jedi-Ordens begann vor mehr als 25.000 Jahren vor der Schlacht von Yavin die Geschichte der Sith. Damals traten zahlreiche Wesen verschiedener Welten zusammen, mit dem Willen, die Macht zu studieren, um ein spirituelles Energiefeld der Galaxis zu schaffen. Mit der Entwicklung ihrer Fähigkeiten waren sie schon bald in der Lage, mithilfe der Macht Ereignisse in der Zukunft zu sehen, Gegenstände berührungslos zu bewegen, Gedanken von geistesschwachen Menschen zu beeinflussen und einen ausdauernd schnellen Kampf zu führen. Diese Wesen nannten sich fortan Jedi und gründeten eine Anhängerschaft mit dazugehörigem Kodex, der die strikte Regel festlegt, dass die Jedi niemals die Macht für eigennützige Zwecke gebrauchen. Viel mehr stand das Streben nach Wissen im Vordergrund. Einige der Jedi beabsichtigten sich jedoch nicht dem Kodex zu beugen und verwendeten die Macht für das Gelingen persönlicher Ideale und Ziele. Diese Minderheit spaltete sich vom Orden der Jedi ab und schloss sich in einem eigenen Kreis zusammen; dem Sith-Orden. left|thumb|Die primitiven Sith verneigten sich vor den dunklen Jedi. Die Erfindung des Hyperantriebs führte zu einer bisher ungekannten Verknüpfung verschiedener Sternensysteme, die sich allesamt dem demokratischem Staatsoberhaupt der Galaktischen Republik unterordneten. Die Jedi fühlten sich berufen ihre Fähigkeiten, die ihnen die Macht verlieh, für die Aufrechterhaltung des Friedens und der Freiheit der Galaxis einzusetzen, um den Schwachen und Hilflosen ausreichenden Schutz zu gebieten. Ihr selbstloser Einsatz in vielen Missionen brachte der Republik ein hohes Maß an Ordnung und Stabilität ein. Vermutungen von galaktischen Historikern zufolge soll der Jedi-Ritter Xendor, der als erster Dunkler Jedi anerkannt wurde, in der Lage gewesen sein, eine komplette Armee von Jedi zu bekehren. Die nun als Legionen von Lettow bekannten dunklen Krieger unter Xendors Führung errichteten eine gewaltige Raumflotte und entfachte einen Krieg gegen die Jedi, der über einhundert Jahre lang anhielt. Der Konflikt endete mit dem Sieg der Jedi, wodurch sich die wenigen Überlebenden der gefallenen Jedi in die äußersten Randgebiete der Galaxis zurückzogen und lange Zeit nicht wiederkehrten. Die Republik hielt sich im selbstgefälligen Glauben, dass die dunklen Jedi für immer besiegt worden waren. Nach Xendors Tod und der Ausschaltung Arden Lyns reisten die wenigen Überlebenden der Legionen von Lettow ziellos durch die Galaxis. Ihr weiteres Schicksal ist ungeklärt. Sie können jedoch nicht als Begründer des Sith-Ordens herhalten, da ihre Abspaltung um 24.500 VSY deutlich vor der Gründung des Sith-Ordens um 6900 VSY stattfand. Die Gründung des Sith-Ordens geht auf das Zweite Großes Schisma zurück, dem die Hundertjährige Dunkelheit von 7003 bis 6900 VSY folgte. Die gefallenen Jedi, unter ihnen wahrscheinlich auch Ajunta Pall, wurden in der Schlacht von Corbos endgültig geschlagen und in die Unbekannten Regionen verbannt.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Dort trafen sie auf dem Planeten Korriban eine primitive, machtsensitive Rasse an, die ihre dunklen Absichten teilte. Es war das Volk der Sith, welches sich den dunklen Jedi untertan machte und als Götter betrachtete. Die Dunklen Jedi nutzten diesen Umstand, um sich den Schätzen dieses Volkes zu bedienen und selbiges zu versklaven – wodurch sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu „Sith-Lords“ wurden. Somit konnten die gefallenen Jedi, die primitive Zivilisation der Sith formen, weiterentwickeln und zu ihrer Blütezeit heranführen. Der Große Hyperraumkrieg thumb|Die Daragons entdeckten auf [[Korriban das Sith-Imperium.]] Die Galaktische Republik konnte ihren Machteinfluss weit über die Grenzen der Kernwelten tragen und erlebte eine Zeit des politischen Aufschwungs. Durch die Förderung der Vermessung des Hyperraums wurden neue Handelsrouten erschlossen. Dabei setzen viele Forscher, wie auch die Geschwister Gav und Jori Daragon, ihren Fuß auf gänzlich unerforschtes Land. Über Jahrhunderte entwickelte sich auf Korriban ein mächtiges Imperium der Sith. Durch den Tod des Herrschers Marka Ragnos entbrannte ein Streit zwischen Naga Sadow und Ludo Kressh, da jeder von ihnen Anspruch auf das Amt des Herrschers erhob. Die Daragon-Geschwister dagegen landeten mit ihrem Raumschiff, der Starbreaker 12, auf dem von den Sith regierten Planeten und störten dabei den Streit um die Machtergreifung der beiden Sith. Sogleich wurden die Fremden festgenommen. Laut Kresshs Meinung seien die fremden Forscher die ersten Vorläufer einer Invasion durch die Republik. Obwohl auf die Daragons das Todesurteil wartete, verhalf Sadow zusammen mit einigen seiner Massassi-Kriegern ihnen zur Flucht. Kressh kam nach dem Verschwinden der beiden Forscher schnell auf den Verdacht, dass Sadow die Flucht organisierte, und bereitete eine Streitmacht vor, die Sadow vernichten sollte. Der Angriff wurde jedoch von Sadow, der zuvor Gav Daragon für die dunkle Seite begeisterte, vorausgesehen und konnte seinen Rivalen besiegen. Schließlich ernannte sich Sadow selbst zum Dunklen Lord der Sith. Die Flucht von Jori Daragon führte die Sith, dank eines Peilsenders, den Sadow zuvor an der Starbreaker 12 anbrachte, direkt in die Kernwelten der Galaxis zurück. thumb|left|Der [[Großer Hyperraumkrieg|Große Hyperraumkrieg auf Coruscant.]] Joris Warnungen einer nahenden Bedrohung durch die Sith wurden größtenteils ignoriert. Lediglich die Kaiserin der tetanischen Hauptwelt alarmierte den Planeten Coruscant über die Entdeckung. Mit dem Einfall der Sith in die Republik begann der Große Hyperraumkrieg. Da die Republik mit ihrem Helden Odan-Urr großen Widerstand leistete, konnten die Sith bis zum Stern Primus Goluud zurückgedrängt werden. Mit einer speziellen Technik der Sith zerstörte Sadow den Stern, da sich sein neuer Schüler Gav Daragon gegen ihn wandte. Die Republik wurde durch den Verrat so sehr motiviert, dass sie die Flotte der Sith erfolgreich zurückdrängte und sich die Sith wieder auf ihrer Heimatwelt niederließen. Während sich die beiden Sith Sadow und Kressh auf ihrem Planeten selbst bekriegten, wurde dieser gleichzeitig von der Republik infiltriert, wodurch die folgende Schlacht vielen Sith das Leben kostete. Ein Großteil der überlebenden Sith floh zusammen mit Sadow zum Mond Yavin IV. Dort gebrauchte Sadow einen mysteriösen Sith-Zauber, der ihn in einen Art Tiefschlaf versetzte, sodass er in einem anderen Zeitalter wiedererweckt werden konnte. Der Aufstieg von Freedon Nadd Epochen des Friedens und des Wohlstandes lagen hinter der Republik, die sich nach Hunderten ereignislosen Jahren zunehmend sicherer fühlte. Der Jedi-Ritter Freedon Nadd reiste in das verlassene Yavin-System, wo er auf die verwilderten Massassi-Krieger traf und sogleich von ihnen angegriffen wurde. Nachdem Nadd die Macht im Kampf einsetzte, weckten die Massassi ihren alten Herren Sadow, der sich 600 Jahre lang in einem Tiefschlaf befand, in der Hoffnung in Nadd einen geeigneten Nachfolger der Sith zu gewinnen, der den Orden zu ihrer einstigen Blütezeit führen würde. Sadow stellte Nadd die dunkle Seite der Macht vor und gab ihm wertvolle Sith-Waffen und -Fähigkeiten mit auf den Weg nach Onderon. Dort beabsichtigte Nadd die Thronfolge des Königs anzutreten. Sadow wurde schließlich von Nadd getötet, nachdem dieser ihm alles erzählt hatte, was er wusste. thumb|left|[[Freedon Nadd brachte den Bewohner von Iziz seine Macht zum Ausdruck.]] Mit Ehrfurcht bestaunten die Bewohner der Stadt Iziz auf dem Planeten Onderon Nadds Vorführungen der dunklen Mächte. Schließlich übergaben sie ihm freiwillig die Herrschaft, wodurch es Nadd möglich war, in den folgenden Jahrzehnten mächtige Waffen zur Verteidigung der Stadt zu entwickeln und zu produzieren. Außerdem führte Nadd eine neue Strafordnung ein, wonach Kriminelle in die gefährlichen Wälder Onderons abgeschoben werden sollten. Viele der Verbannten wurden in den Dschungeln, der Lebensraum von Raubtieren darstellte, getötet. Dennoch konnten einige Wenige den Gefahren des Waldes entfliehen, die sich dann zu einer Gruppe zusammenschlossen, wilde Raubtiere zähmten und einen über Jahrhunderte andauernden Bestienkrieg gegen ihre Peiniger anstifteten. Lange nach Nadds Tod waren auch seine Erben maßgeblich am Bürgerkrieg beteiligt. Nachdem die Republik ihre Grenzen weiter ausdehnte und der Jedi-Meister Arca Jeth seine Schüler, die Brüder Ulic und Cay Qel-Droma und den Twi'lek Tott Doneeta, zum Onderon-System schickte, wollten diese den Konflikt beilegen. Beim folgenden Angriff der Raubtiere, mischten sich die Jedi-Schüler in den Kampf ein, wobei es den Reitern der Raubtiere gelang die Königstochter Galia zu entführen. Die Jedi konnten für Galias Auffinden sorgen, wodurch sie herausfanden, dass sie sich mit dem Kriegsherren Oron Kira verlobt hatte, was eine Vereinigung der verfeindeten Parteien zu Folge haben sollte. Die Königin zeigte sich jedoch wenig angetan von einem solchen Vorhaben und rief dagegen im Geheimen Freedon Nadds dunkle Mächte herbei, um die Waldmenschen zu vernichten. Nur die Ankunft des Jedi Arca Jeth konnte die Parteien zu Vernunft bringen, was eine Versöhnung und den Frieden zur Folge hatte. Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand thumb|Die Überreste des Königs von [[Onderon, Freedon Nadd.]] Während seiner Zeit auf Onderon besaß Freedon Nadd eine große Anhängerschaft, die sich für die dunkle Seite begeistern konnte. Die Jedi wollten die letzten Überbleibsel und Energien der Sith nun endgültig beseitigen. So versuchten Arca Jeth und seine drei Padawane Nadds heiliges Grab mitsamt das der Königin Amanoa auf den nahegelegenen Mond Dxun zu verfrachten. Während die Gräber auf den Mond transportiert wurden, wurden die Jedi von Nadds ehemaligen Anhängern überfallen und angegriffen, die sich seit jeher im Untergrund der Stadt versteckten. Während des Angriffs wurde Arca von den dunklen Kriegern besiegt, die letztlich Nadds Überreste stahlen. Nachdem Arca wieder zu Bewusstsein kam stellte sich heraus, dass König Ommin, der Ehemann der Königin Amanoa, im Versteckten lebte, wobei er lediglich mithilfe von Lebenserhaltungssystemen überleben konnte. Arca erkannte, dass Ommin einst ein Anhänger Nadds gewesen war und von ihm nun die dunkle Seite ausgeht. Somit war er der letzte Bruchpunkt der Sith. Ommin griff den Jedi mit Sith-Blitzen an und obwohl Ulic Qel-Dromas dem entgegen wirken wollte, wurde sein Meister festgenommen und zur Festung der dunklen Seite geliefert. Qel-Dromas rief die Galaktische Republik herbei, wodurch eine Streitmacht von Kriegsschiffen und Jedi-Rittern vom Planeten Ossus nach Onderos gesandt wurde und dort eine Schlacht entbrannte. Indes waren die Erben des Teta-Systems, Satal Keto und Aleema, die sich selbst die Krath nannten, auf dem Weg zum Onderon-System. Auf dem Planeten entwendeten sie wertvolle Artefakte der Sith, darunter auch das Jedi-Buch von Odan-Urr. Mit jemand, der das Buch übersetzen würde, hofften die Krath, mehr über die Sith und die dunkle Seite in Erfahrung zu bringen. Während der Übersetzung des Buches, erschien jedoch Feedon Nadds Geist. Da Nadd wusste, dass die republikanische Armee in Kürze die letzten Überreste der Sith auslöschen und den König töten würde, wandte er sich an die Krath, denen er ein Goldenes Zeitalter der Sith versprach. Nachdem die Jedi-Ritter Ommins Festung stürmten ließ Nadd die Kontrolle über den König los, wodurch dieser getötet werden konnte. Zusammen mit Nadds Geist zogen sich die Krath in ihr Teta-System zurück, während die Jedi auf Dxun Nadds Sarkophag hinter dicken Mauern aus mandalorianischem Eisen verbannten. Der Angriff der Krath thumb|left|[[Nomi Sunrider und Ulic Qel-Droma während des Krath-Konfliktes.]] Satal Keto und Aleema waren zu Sith-Schülern geworden und konnten eine große Anhängerschaft gewinnen, die sich allesamt als Krath bezeichneten. Die Brüder Qel-Droma, Doneeta und Nomi Sunrider, die nach dem Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand den Frieden auf Onderon wiederherstellen wollten, erfuhren von den Krath und der neuen Bedrohung, die sich hieraus ergeben könnte. Von Arca wurden Nomi Sunrider und Ulic Qel-Droma ins Teta-System entsandt. Im Verlauf der folgenden Raumschlacht gelang es den Krath die Brücke von Ulics Schiff zu zerstören, wodurch dieser schwer verletzt wurde. Von Nomi gerettet, gelang ihnen die Flucht. Auf dem Planeten Dantooine wurden in der Zwischenzeit von dem Jedi-Meister Vodo Siosk-Baas drei weitere Schüler ausgebildet. Unter ihnen befand sich auch der sehr talentierte Exar Kun, der sich während seiner Ausbildung gegen seinen Meister stellte, ihn in einem Lichtschwertduell besiegte und flüchtete. In der Hoffnung, mehr über den Großen Hyperraumkrieg und die Philosophie der Sith zu erfahren, reiste er im Namen eines Jedi-Archäologen nach Onderon, wo er von Cay Qel-Droma und Tott Doneeta empfangen wurde. Seiner Ignoranz wegen, erhielt Exar Kun jedoch keine Informationen und machte sich zum nahegelegenen Mond Dxun auf, wo seine Anhänger in die gepanzerte Gruft von Freedon Nadd hinabstiegen. Nadds geisterhafte Gestalt übergab Kun wertvolle Schriften aus alten Tagen, die er nach Korriban bringen sollte. Während seiner weiteren Erkundungstour durch die Katakomben von Dxun wurd er bei einem Einsturz eines Gewölbes begraben. Nadds Geist konnte Kun zwar retten, aber dessen früherer Meister Vodo ist durch Kuns Qualen mit der Macht auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. In der Versammlung der Zehntausend Jedi, die von Odan-Urr einberufen wurde, debattierten sie über Möglichkeiten, wie man die Bedrohung durch die Krath aufhalten könnte. Die Zusammenkunft musste jedoch unterbrochen werden, als sie von den Krath und ihren Kriegsdroiden angegriffen wurden. Während des Kampfes kam Meister Arca zu Tode, um Ulic Qel-Dromas Leben zu retten. Von Selbstzweifel geplagt entschloss sich Ulic die Krath zu unterwandern. Exar Kun, der bereits auf Korriban angekommen war, erhielt indes einen Befehl von Nadd, wonach er zum Mond Yavin IV reisen sollte. Dort angekommen wurde er von Massassi-Kriegern festgenommen und konnte sich nur durch Verwendung der dunklen Seite aus deren Gefangennahme befreien. Bei seiner letzten Erscheinung wurde Nadds Geist von Kun vernichtet. Nachfolgend erklärte er sich selbst zum Dunklen Lord der Sith und nahm die Massassi zu seinen Sklaven, die unter seine Knechtschaft mächtigen Gebäuden errichteten. Der Sith-Krieg Für mehr Details vergleiche den Hauptartikel zum Ersten Sith-Krieg Ulic Qel-Droma und Exar Kun Bei seiner Reise durch die Stadt der Krath, Cinnagar, verfolgte Ulic Qel-Droma das Ziel, die Gründerin der Krath-Existenz, Aleema zu ermorden. Nach einem Missverständnis tötet er jedoch einen Unschuldigen, wodurch Ulic in Aleemas Palast untergebracht und von Keto angehört wurde. Da Keto ihn für einen Jedi-Spion hielt, setzte er auf Ulic schreckliche Folterstrafen aus. Schließlich konnte Ulic, nachdem er erfolgreich einen Giftangriff abwehrte, das Vertrauen der Krath gewinnen und wurde zu dessen General ernannt. Wenig später wurde Nomi Sunrider, eine gute Freundin von Ulic, von den Krath gefangengenommen und Keto vorgeführt. Keto, der sich dabei auf Ulics Rat berief, befahl deren Hinrichtung. thumb|left|[[Exar Kun öffnete ein Sith-Holocron auf Yavin IV.]] Kurz bevor sich für Ulic die Gelegenheit bot Nomi in seine Pläne einzuweihen, konnte sie aus Cinnagar flüchten, wodurch sie in Unkenntnis über Ulics wahre Absichten blieb. Ihrer Ansicht nach war Ulic der dunklen Seite verfallen. Für Keto hatte das Entkommen von Nomi Ulic zu verantworten und befahl dessen Hinrichtung. Mit seinem ungezügelten Zorn über Arcas Tod konnte sich Ulic befreien und dabei den Tod seines Meisters rächen. Er tötete Keto, bestieg sein Thronerbe und regierte fortan an der Seite Aleemas. Währenddessen sah sich auf Yavin IV Exar in einem neuen Zeitalter der Sith, welches er begründen könnte. Da er in Ulic Qel-Droma eine ernste Gefährdung seiner Machtposition erkannte, reiste er ins Teta-System, um ihn zu töten. Auch die Jedi-Ritter Tott Doneeta, Cay Qel-Droma und Nomi Sunrider reisten nochmals in das System, um den scheinbar gefallenen Jedi wieder auf die gute Seite zu führen. Während der Bodenschlacht konnte Nomi zwar bis nach Ulic vordringen, wurde von ihm jedoch besiegt. Anschließend zogen sich die Jedi zurück. Nach dem Kampf mit den Jedi erreichte Exar Kun den Schauplatz und lieferte sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit Ulic. Während des Duells leuchteten ihre heiligen Amulette der Sith auf und das Gesicht von Marka Ragnos, dem einstigen dunklen Lord der Sith, erschien in geisterhafter Gestalt. Er sprach zu den Kämpfern und befahl ihnen sich zusammenzuschließen, um die Galaxis erobern zu können. Eroberungsfeldzug und Niederlage der Sith thumb|Exar Kun opferte sich in seinem Bollwerk auf Yavin IV. Auf dem von den Jedi bevölkerten Planeten Ossus prophezeite Exar Kun den anwesenden Jedi-Schülern eine ungekannte Machtfülle, wodurch viele junge Jedi sich dem Sith anschlossen und auf die dunkle Seite übertraten. Kun wusste, dass sich in den umfangreichen Jedi-Bibliotheken von Ossus, die von Odan-Urr gehütet wurden, ein wertvolles Artefakt der Sith befand, das einst von Naga Sadow verwendet wurde. Um in den Besitz dieses Gegenstandes zu kommen, drang er in die Jedi-Gemächer ein, tötete Odan-Urr und entwendete das sogenannte Sith-Holocron. Auf Yavin IV zurückgekehrt stellte Kun mit seinen neuen Anhängern ein mächtiges Aufgebot zusammen, wobei er den Jedi Crado dabei zu seinem obersten Untergebenen ernannte. Auf der anderen Seite verstand sich Ulic Qel-Droma als Stratege und schickte eine Armee von Krath nach Coruscant, um den Planeten einzunehmen und somit die Republik zu stürzen. Der Großangriff schlug jedoch fehl und so wurde Ulics Streitmächte geschlagen und er selbst festgenommen. In einem gerichtlichen Verfahren sollte Ulic vor dem Senat angehört werden. Der Jedi Meister Vodo spürte hingegen die Gegenwart seines früheren Schülers Exar Kun, der kurz darauf in die Senatskammer einbrach, den dort anwesenden Vorsitzenden lähmte und einen Kampf mit seinem ehemaligen Jedi-Meister Vodo annahm. Kun konnte Vodo besiegen und flüchtete anschließend mit Ulic nach Yavin IV. Im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges zwischen Jedi und Sith konnten Kuns mächtige Truppen, die von der Magie der Sith kontrolliert wurden, viele Welten erobern. Dabei versuchte Crado auch den Jedi-Meister Thon zu töten, versagte jedoch. Daraufhin kehrte Crado nach Yavin IV zurück und fand in Naga Sadowas altem Flaggschiff eine Waffe der Sith, die er Kun übergab. Mit dieser mächtigen Waffe vermochten die Sith einen zerstörerischen Sternensturm erstehen zu lassen, der sogar den gesamten Cron-Sternenhaufen vernichtete. Die Sturmwelle geriet jedoch außer Kontrolle und tötete die Herrscherin Aleema und vernichtete den Planeten Ossus, was für den Jedi-Orden einen schweren Schlag darstellte. In diesen Zeiten waren die Jedi gezwungen ihre Kräfte mit denen der Republik zusammenzuschließen. Gemeinsam planten die Jedi Nomi Sunrider, Cay Qel-Droma und Tott Doneeta einen Angriff gegen Ulic Qel-Droma. Während einer Raumschlacht wurde Cays Schiff so von Ulic getroffen, dass dieser gezwungen war auf einem nahegelegenen Planeten zu landen. Dort griff Ulic seinen Bruder an, der sich jedoch nicht gegen ihn stellen wollte und sich lediglich verteidigte. Schließlich tötete Ulic Cay und war dabei selbst erschrocken über seine Tat. Nach dem Eintreffen von Nomi und deren Attacke gegen Ulic brach er in sich zusammen. In der Hoffnung Läuterung zu erfahren, würde er einen Großangriff gegen seinen Kumpanen Exar Kun anführen. Währenddessen spürte Kun den Seitenwechsel von Ulic und bereitete sich auf einen Angriff vor. Da er sich sicher war, dass er nicht alleine gegen die Truppen bestehen würde, musste er sich an seine Pyramide festmachen, die in der Lage war dunkle Energien zu sammeln. Im darauffolgenden Angriff der Jedi, ließ Kun die Lebensenergie seiner Massassi-Krieger aussaugen und umgab den Tempel mit einer Aura mächtiger Sith-Energien, welche Yavins Urwälder weiträumig zerstörten. Exar Kun starb und der Sith-Krieg war vorüber. Aufstieg von Darth Revan Nur zwanzig Jahre nach dem Ende der Sith-Kriege begannen die Mandalorianer einen Simultanangriff auf insgesamt drei Raumquadranten der Galaktischen Republik, wodurch schließlich der Mandalorianische Krieg ausgelöst wurde. In den Zeiten des Krieges erforschte der Jedi-Meister Revan fremde Welten in den entlegensten Rändern der Galaxis, um dort nach Bastionen Ausschau zu halten, die einem Widerstand der gegnerischen Truppen standhalten würden. Auf Malachor V, einem Planeten, der die mandalorianische Sitten und Bräuche ablehnte, traf Revan auf kannibalisch veranlagte Sith-Anhänger. Sein Plan war es die Mandalorianer in eine Festung zu locken, die er zu diesem Zeitpunkt errichten ließ, um sie anschließend mit einem Schlag vernichten zu können. thumb|left|[[Darth Revan, Dunkler Lord der Sith]] Obwohl der Jedi-Orden nach den großen Verlusten des Sith-Krieges wenige Jedi zur Unterstützung der Galaktischen Republik anbieten konnte, brannten viele junge Jedi darauf gegen die Mandalorianer in die Schlacht zu ziehen und schlossen sich Revans Armee an. Der Rat der Jedi unterstützte Revans Alleingänge zwar nicht, musste aber erkennen, dass Revan viele Erfolge feierte und zahlreiche Schlachten gegen die Mandalorianer gewann. Als die Mandalorianer zunehmend in die Defensive gerieten, begann auf Malachor V der Höhepunkt des Krieges. Dort hatte Revan zuvor eine gewaltige Sammlung von verschiedenen Überresten der Sith gefunden und versteckt. Über den ganzen Planeten verteilt fand er diverse Sith-Artefakte und Holocrone, die er allesamt den Jedi vorenthielt. Selbst seinem Freund Malak hielt er die wahren Existenzgründe seines Bollwerkes auf Malachor V vor. Er machte die Lage und wahre Bedeutung Korribans ausfindig und fand dort Lagerstätten weiterer längst vergangener Sith-Zeitalter vor. Mit diesem neuen Wissen und der eigenen Überzeugung über die verbotenen Lehren der Sith konnte Revan immer mehr Dunkle Jedi für sich gewinnen. Mit seiner Streitmacht, die er auch die Sith-Attentäter nannte, konnten die Mandalorianer schließlich geschlagen werden, wodurch Revan in der Republik als Held gefeiert wurde. Nach einiger Zeit der Abgeschiedenheit drangen Revan und Malak, die nun zu Sith geworden waren, wieder in die Kernwelten der Republik ein und überfielen diese mit systematischen Eroberungszügen. Mit einer neuen Flotte aus dem früheren Mandalorianischem Krieg und Revans Sith-Attentäter begannen die beiden Sith-Anhänger einen rebellischen Aufstand gegen die Galaktische Republik, der schließlich im Zweiten Sith-Krieg, oder auch Jedi-Bürgerkrieg genannt, mündete. Der Zweite Sith-Krieg Für mehr Details und Hintergrundinformationen vergleiche den Hauptartikel zum Zweiten Sith-Krieg. thumb|[[Bastila Shan konnte Revan auf seinem Schiff festnehmen.]]Durch Revans systematische Angriffe sah sich der Rat der Jedi in einer außergewöhnlichen Notlage. Die erfolgreichen Angriffe Revans erlangten schon bald in der gesamten Republik traurige Berühmtheit. Die Antwort des Rates auf diesen Überraschungsangriff war eine kleine Gruppe von Jedi, welche unter der Führung von Bastila Shan für die Gefangennahme Revans und die Zerschlagung von dessen Anhängern sorgen sollten. Nach den andauernden Kriegen und den großen Verlusten in der Vergangenheit konnte der Jedi-Rat zu bedingt für Verstärkung sorgen, demzufolge hielten sich die erwarteten Erfolgschancen von Bastila Shan bei ihrer Mission sehr zurück. Mit einer kleinen Flotte der Republik konnten die Jedi dem Sith-Lord eine Falle stellen, wodurch sie dessen Schiff entern und eine Gefangennahme durchführen konnten. Darth Malak, der das Treiben der Jedi von einem anderen Schiff aus verfolgte, unternahm dabei nichts, um seinem Meister zu helfen, stattdessen griff er gezielt die Kommandobrücke von Revans Flaggschiff an. Insgeheim hoffte Malak somit den Platz seines Meisters einnehmen zu können. Durch Bastilas Hilfe konnte Revan den Angriff überleben und wurde im Komazustand dem Jedi-Rat ausgeliefert. Malak ernannte sich nach dem vermeintlichen Tod seines Meisters selbst zu einem Dunklen Lord der Sith und führte den Krieg unter seinem Kommando weiter. Nachdem Malak erfuhr, dass die Jedi Bastila und sein Meister Revan noch lebten, begann er eine Jagd auf die Jedi, wobei Bastila etliche Male die Flucht vor Malaks Angriffen gelang. Schließlich gelang es Revan seinen früheren Schüler Malak in einem letzten großen Kampf zu töten. Der Krieg dauerte ein weiters Jahrzehnt und andere Dunkle Lords versuchten das Machtvakuum, zu füllen das Revan und Malak hinterlassen hatten. Unter der Führung von Darth Traya, Darth Nihilus und Darth Sion brachten die Sith die Jedi an den Rand der Auslöschung, und der Jedi-Rat musste untertauchen. Doch Traya selbst wurde verraten, und als Rache dafür formte sie eine verbannte Jedi zu einer Waffe, die sowohl die Jedi als auch Sith vernichten sollte. Als diese jedoch von Trayas wahren Absichten erfuhr, wandte sich die Verbannte gegen sie und beendete ihre hinterlistigen Machenschaften schnell und endgültig. Die neuen Sith thumb|[[Darth Bane in der Schlacht von Ruusan.]] In den Jahrhunderten nach dem Ende des Zweiten Sith-Krieges verfolgten und töten die Jedi gnadenlos alle Anhänger der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Die Sith waren fast von der Bildfläche verschwunden, bis sich um das Jahr 2.000 VSY ein gewisser Darth Ruin – einer der Verlorenen Zwanzig, die den Jedi-Orden freiwillig verlassen hatten – für eine Wiederbelebung der Sith stark machte. Diese neuen Sith arbeiteten von den Rändern der Galaxis aus, doch ihre Zahl war stets zu gering - während ihre Anführer allzu zahlreich waren. Die selbsternannten Meister bekriegten sich permanent gegenseitig und waren zu sehr darauf bedacht, ihre Rivalen niederzumetzeln, als dass sie eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für die Republik dargestellte hätten. Das änderte sich mit dem Aufstieg von Lord Kaan und seiner Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit. In dieser Bruderschaft unter Leitung des charismatischen Kaan galten alle Dunkeln Lords gleich. Er vereinigte die Sith und führte sie gegen die Jedi. So kämpften die Sith an vielen Fronten gleichzeitig für dasselbe Ziel. Auf vielen Welten wurden Sith-Akademien errichtet, um immer mehr Schüler in der Dunklen Seite der Macht auszubilden. Eine Zeit lang hatte die Bruderschaft großen Erfolg und sie eroberten viele Welten der Republik. Doch dann wechselten die Jedi ihre Strategie: Tausende Jedi-Meister, -Ritter- und -Padawane schlossen sich General Hoth an, der sie zur Armee des Lichts vereinte. Als erstes befreiten sie den Planeten Ruusan. Kaan sah die Chance gekommen, die Jedi entscheidend zu schwächen. Aus der ganzen Galaxis ließ er ebenfalls alle verfügbaren Sith nach Ruusan kommen. Beide Armeen waren etwa gleichstark und lieferten sich einen wochenlangen Dschungelkampf, in dem sie sich gegenseitig immer weiter aufrieben. Auch die Ankunft der neuesten Sith-Lords aus der Korriban-Akademie änderte nichts. Unter diesen neuen Sith-Lords fehlte Bane. Ihm war das Konzept der Bruderschaft zuwider: Gleichheit von Starken und Schwachen, massenweise Ausbildung von Sith, militärische Angriffe gegen die Jedi. Er fand, dies widerspräche den Wegen der Dunklen Seite. Er sagte sich von der Bruderschaft los und war der erste Sith-Lord seit langem, der wieder den Titel „Darth“ annahm. Auf dem Planeten Lehon fand er ein Sith-Holocron Darth Revans. Es bestärkte Darth Bane in seiner Philosophie und lehrte ihn viele vergessene Macht-Techniken. Nach zwei gescheiterten Attentatsversuchen, beschloss Darth Bane nach Ruusan zu fliegen. Er tat so als wolle er sich der Bruderschaft wieder anschließen und übergab Lord Kaan als Geschenk Notizzettel mit Anleitungen für ein zerstörerisches Ritual der Dunklen Seite. Die anderen Sith-Lords glaubten, Bane wäre zurückgekehrt, um Kaan zu stürzen. Dank einer Manipulation Darth Banes konnten die Jedi Verstärkung durch die Jägerblockade schicken und waren den Sith nun überlegen. Lord Kaan beschloss, zu einer von Banes Techniken zu greifen – der Gedankenbombe. Sie tötet alle Intelligenzwesen in weitem Umkreis. Darth Bane hatte aber Lord Kaan verschwiegen, dass die Bombe auch die erzeugenden Sith mit tötete und setzte sich in den Dschungel ab. Alle restlichen noch lebenden Sith versammelten sich und begannen ihre Macht gemäß Lord Kaans Anleitung auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich traf General Hoth mit einem Jedi-Stoßtrupp ein. Kaan glaubte, die Armee des Lichts sei ganz nahe und zündete die Gedankenbombe. Alle Sith, aber nur hundert Jedi starben. Darth Bane war der neue Anfang der Sith. Von nun an würden sie sich nicht mehr auf rohe Gewalt, sondern auf die Dunkle Seite verlassen. Keine Armeen, sondern Heimlichkeit und Hinterlist sollten ihre Waffen sein. Nie wieder sollten die Sith durch Rivalität verschiedener Meister und ihre Machtkämpfe geschwächt werden. Nie wieder sollte sich eine Rotte schwächerer Schüler verbünden, um einen mächtigen Meister zu stürzen, denn ab sofort würde es nur noch einen Schüler geben. Ein Meister und ein Schüler. Einer der die Macht besitzt und einer, der sie begehrt. Die Rache der Sith thumb|[[Darth Vader während der Jedi-Säuberung.]] Tausend Jahre folgten die Sith Darth Banes Regeln der Zwei, lebten im Schatten, warten die Zeit ab, bauten ihre Macht aus und sprühten ihren Hass. Darth Sidious erwies sich als der großartige Höhepunkt der tausendjährigen Philosophie und Lehre der Sith. Sidious verbrachte viele Jahre als Schüler von Darth Plagueis und lernte begierig von seinen Meister. Kaum hatte sich Sidious alle Geheimnisse von Darth Plagueis einverleibt, tötete Sidious seinen Meister im Schlaf. Unter der Maske des Senators Palpatine vom Planeten Naboo begann er langsam aber genial die Galaktische Republik von innen heraus auszuhöhlen. Sidious wählte einen begabten jungen iridonianischen Zabrak namens Darth Maul als seinen Schüler. Man weiß nur wenig über die frühen Jahre von Maul, doch eines ist sicher: Er verbrachte Jahre seiner Ausbildung damit, sein einziges Ziel zu erreichen nämlich eine lebendige Waffe im Kampf gegen die Jedi zu werden. Als Maul jedoch durch die Hand des Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi fiel, sah sich der Sith-Lord gezwungen, einen weiteren Schüler und Kampfgenossen in den Dienste der Dunklen Seite ausfindig zu machen. Als seinen Zweiten Schüler erwählte er den Grafen Dooku, den letzten der berüchtigten Verlorenen Zwanzig. Während Sidious hinter der Maske des republiktreuen Politikers verborgen blieb, handelte Dooku als das Gesicht der Sith und führte unter dem Namen Darth Tyranus eine gewaltige Separatistenbewegungen an, die die Republik in einen Bürgerkrieg stürzte – alles Teil von Sidious genialem Plan, der ihn und die Sith wieder an die Macht bringen sollte. Im Krieg gegen die Separatisten tat sich besonders ein junger Jedi namens Anakin Skywalker hervor. Sidious hatte Anakins Potenzial schon lange erkannt. Nachdem er sich selbst in seiner Rolle als Palpatine zum Obersten Kanzler erhoben hatte, ließ er seinen überflüssig gewordenen Schüler Darth Tyranus von Skywalker exekutierten. So war der Weg frei für Sidious, Anakin als seinen Schüler anzunehmen und aus dem idealistischen Jungen den mächtigen Lord Vader zu machen. Mit der Hilfe von Vader und den ihm treuergeben Klontruppen löschte Sidious fast den ganzen Jedi-Orden aus. Danach rief Sidious das erste Galaktische Imperium aus und erklärte sich selbst zum Imperator. Damit waren die Sith für lange Zeit die Herrscher über die Galaxis. Untergang und Wiederauferstehung Bekannte Sith-Lords Hinter den Kulissen *Die Bezeichnung „Sith“ wurde zum ersten Mal in Die dunkle Bedrohung verdeutlicht und erklärt, obwohl Darth Vader schon seit dem Jahr 1977 als „dunkler Lord der Sith“ bekannt ist. *Der Name „Sith“ basiert auf dem Konzept zu Star Wars, wo die „Ritter von Sith“ (engl. Original = „Knights of Sith“) gegen die legendären „Jedi Bendu“ Krieger kämpften. Später wurden sie in die Legions of Lettow umbennant, bevor man sich schließlich auf einen Krieger, Darth Vader, festsetzte, welcher ein Dunkler Lord der Sith wurde. Quellen *''Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith'' *''Der Untergang der Sith'' *''Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Der Freedon Nadd-Aufstand'' *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *Sith in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Weblinks *Sithforce – deutschsprachiger Fanclub der Sith Kategorie:Die Sith en:Sith es:Sith hu:Sith nl:Sith pl:Sithowie pt:Sith Einzelnachweise